


Verthandi is the Strongest of the Norns

by MotherInLore



Series: So, I Guess my Muse wants Marvel, now... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherInLore/pseuds/MotherInLore
Summary: Thanos' minions have chased down the new, Portable realm of Asgard.  Thor has been shoved out an airlock.  Loki addresses his people.





	Verthandi is the Strongest of the Norns

Those of us who remain now are the ones who understand what the warriors did not. We know Verthandi is the strongest of the Norns and will bend us to her desires. We know, each of us, already, what it is to be subject to someone else's will: how to act from weakness when there is no strength to resist, how to use the tools that the strong call dishonorable because they have so little defense against them. The strong are in Valhalla now; the might and memory of Asgard are in the hands of those of us who know how to survive weakness. All of us who are left understand necessity. It is necessity who will cleave me from you soon; Thanos has seen what I will do if he does not keep his hand on me, and he will not let me go with you. Go to Midgard, as we planned. Reach out to the Man of Iron and to the Shield, if they are still there, and if not, find someone else who will hear your warnings and give you a place to stay. The Midgardians, many of them, place a higher value on mercy than we do. It will be possible to build a life and a future there. Those of you who wish to fight will find battles when you want them. Those of you who wish to find a way free of the chains Asgard laid on you will find it. I will come to you if and when I can. It is also possible that Thanos will, as the price for letting you go, make me into the enemy that comes to destroy you. Do what Necessity requires. If I die at your hands, know that I forgive you. Survive. Remember. Change. Grow.


End file.
